ERI
by LightKey27
Summary: El desarrollo de una relación un tanto inesperada, una pareja bajo el mando de tres palabras, una mezcla de términos alusivos a una persona, Eri-senpai ¡Feliz cumpleaños! [Rated T, por el lenguaje de Bakugou] [Bakugou x Tsuyu] [Portada hecha por Kōhei Horikoshi y coloreada por Eri-senpai]


**E.R.I**

 **[Bakugou Katsuki x Tsuyu Asui]**

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Boku No Hero Academia pertenecen a Kōhei Horikoshi, yo sólo utilicé a los personajes para hacer este One Shot.

N/A #1: ¡Feliz cumpleaños Eri-senpai! *se lanza hacia ella* \nwn/, aprovechando que en mi país aún estás de cumpleaños quiero felicitarte y desearte lo mejor para ti, espero que hayas tenido un día genial, que lo hayas compartido con tus seres queridos y bueno, que haya sido estupendo. Este es mi regalo para ti, me ha pasado de todo para publicarlo, pero valió la pena, espero que sea de tu agrado, que me disculpes por las posibles faltas ortográficas que pueda haber y principalmente espero que lo disfrutes.

¡Feliz cumpleaños!

.

.

.

 **E** quipo

La ola de calor por la cual la cuidad era insoportable sentirse dentro de un horno sería poco para describir la sensación.

Los árboles tenían sus hojas secas y la tierra a su alrededor árida, los animales se amontonaban en la fuente que adornaba la plaza intentando buscar un refrescante chapuzón, aunque fuera momentáneamente, las pocas personas que andaban por las calles iban con escasa ropa y alguna bebida que calmara la sed que inevitablemente padecían.

Pero a él todo eso le daba igual.

—Esto es lo mejor— el joven rubio se deslizaba relajadamente en una de las sillas del parque luciendo una camiseta negra y bermudas con diseño de flamas, el hecho de que el calor fuera algo con lo que lidia a diario, incluso su _Quirk_ está relacionado, le da cierto tipo de inmunidad al clima que desde hace varios días está predominando en la localidad. Ciertamente le importaba un comino las quejas que los demás pudiesen tener, siempre que no lo molestaran, le daba igual lo que sucediera con ellos.

—Que les den—el vocabulario vulgar era parte de su ser, no podría recordar algún momento de su vida en que hubiese tratado educadamente a alguien.

Tampoco es como si le importara hacerlo.

Su móvil sonando lo hizo gruñir, quién se atrevía a interrumpirlo en su día libre, dado por una suspensión, por supuesto.

—¡Bastardos!—¿Quién era el insolente que se atrevía a molestarlo? El móvil seguía sonando e igualmente siendo ignorado por el del los ojos carmín, sin embargo su paciencia, luego de pocos segundos, llegó al límite y se designó por contestar.

—Más vale que sea importante ¡Maldición!—la pantalla mostraba el nombre de Kirishima, si había llamado tantas veces era porque algo había ocurrido.

Más le valía que fuera de ese modo.

—¡BAKUGOU! —tuvo que alejar el teléfono de su oído por el estruendoso grito del pelirojo, por supuesto para responderle de manera similar.

—¡NO ME GRITES IMBÉCIL, NO ESTOY SORDO!

—¿¡Por qué no contestabas!? — _Será porque no quería hablar con nadie, estúpido_ —Olvídalo ¿Estás cerca del centro comercial? —para qué rayos le preguntaba eso.

¿Qué planeaba ese idiota?

—Ajá, eso creo, quieres apresurarte ¡Y DECIRME POR QUÉ ME LLAMAS!—las venas de la frente del joven Katsuki se hicieron notar, ya que se alteraba fácilmente.

—Eres un maldito Bakugou, ni siquiera sé por qué me molesto en llamarte—el tono de arrepentimiento estaba impreso en la voz del pelirrojo —¡Hey Denki!—habló el pelirrojo a su acompañante mientras hacía esperar al rubio—¿Por qué tuve que llamarlo yo? Con tantas maldiciones, hasta mis nietos lo pasarán mal— ¿Qué le sucedía a ese tipo? Acaso se había olvidado que estaba hablando con él, el rey de las explosiones asesinas, el futuro héroe número uno del mundo.

¿Cómo se atreve?

—TÚ, MALDITO…

—Está bien, pero lo hago porque Kaminari es un buen chico y me lo pidió, la cuestión es que estamos en el centro comercial en la nueva tienda deportiva —¡NO BOZTECES MALDITA SEA!

—¡ENTONCES VE AL GRANO DE UNA VEZ! Eres muy aburrido.

—Tsk…Bien, hay todo un departamento de deportes extremos, el punto es que hay una promoción de artículos de montañismo de primera y te los puedes ganar al comer un gigantesco tazón de ramen ultra picante, claro que si no quieres venir…—bromeó con él— ¿Hola? —el pelirrojo lo llamó, creyó que el rubio gritaría cuestionando la ubicación de la tienda y le dirigía algún insulto de por medio, pero el silencio reinaba en la línea, se aseguró de que no fuera una falla de señal o algo —¿Kacchan?

—¡AH MALDICIÓN! —gritó por el móvil —¡TÚ INFELIZ, DIME CÓMO LLEGO AL CENTRO COMERCIAL DESDE EL PARQUE CENTRAL DE LA CIUDAD! —luego de escuchar una risa burlona por parte del Kirishima recibió las instrucciones que le dio e inmediatamente emprendió camino para ir por esos artículos.

Esas bellezas serían suyas y ni loco dejaría pasar la oportunidad de comer su comida favorita. Era un premio doble.

.

.

.

Había pocas personas circulando por la ruta que utilizó, pero aún así aquel rubio de ojos rasgados se las arreglaba para empujar y maldecir a alguien con la excusa de ser tan torpe y entrometerse en su camino. Su amigo pelirrojo le había dado las indicaciones de un atajo de manera que era cuestión de minutos para que llegara, pero en un par de calles previas para ir a su destino había un gran depósito de autos el cual debía atravesar.

Y literalmente atravesó cada obstáculo que aquel lugar presentara haciendo uso de su quirk e intentando que los autos no volaran tan alto para no alarmar a las personas, pues estaba advertido y si alguien lo veía en sus andanzas lo podrían reportar a su escuela y él no estaba de humor como para tener otra suspensión debido a estupideces.

Si seguía faltando a clases el bastardo de Deku terminaría tomando la ventaja.

Y definitivamente eso lo haría enfadar.

Corriendo a gran velocidad ya se encontraba a mitad del depósito, sin embargo logró escuchar las risas burlonas que provenían de unos autos a un lado de su trayecto.

—¿Pero qué demonios? ¿Por qué rayos hay personas aquí con este infernal clima?¿ Es que son estúpidos o qué? —aquello lo encontró muy sospechoso por lo que se desvió de su ruta para investigar qué estaba ocurriendo.

Después de todo era un aspirante a héroe. Y nadie dijo que no podía usar su fuerza física para ejercer su futura profesión ¿Cierto?

Ignorar situaciones como esa sería de novatos. Y él, obviamente, no era uno de esos, él es Bakugou Katsuki.

Lo mejor que le pudo haber sucedido a este mundo.

Con su ego por las nubes se escabulló sigilosamente por la parte de atrás de los autos en busca del origen de las risas, había aprendido aquella técnica para sorprender al enemigo y atacar, por supuesto luego de varios golpes y regaños por parte de su profesor Aizawa. Le había enseñado que llamar la atención podría ser peligroso específicamente en las misiones de infiltración.

Era un estilo muy cobarde a su parecer pues ¿Qué tenía de malo convertir a los malos en una simple mancha de sangre? Por supuesto que nada, pero estaba en vigilancia y no podía correr el riesgo de que lo reportaran.

Porque si él quería ser mejor héroe, de lo que evidentemente ya es, debía aprender cosas nuevas.

Al llegar observó a dos tipos corpulentos frente a un auto, estaban fumando y tenían vestimenta negra, aquello no era una buena señal, guardó silencio para escucharlos e informarse de la situación.

— ¿Así que esta mocosa es la que se supone que iba a detenernos? No me hagas reír —escuchó cómo se burlaba estruendosamente uno de los tipos mientras que el otro se acercaba a quien sea que fuese el desafortunado que estuviese rodeado de esos idiotas.

Pero el rostro que vio lo sorprendió.

Él conocía a esa persona.

Se trataba de su compañera de curso.

Asui Tsuyu.

¿Pero qué demonios hacía esa insolente allí? Jamás olvidaría cómo lo trató en el primer ensayo de rescate al que fueron diciéndole que no llegaría a ser popular por su forma de ser.

¡Qué mujer más irrespetuosa!

Ya le demostraría lo popular que llegará a ser.

—No podría permitir que lastimaras a esos inocentes, sólo porque se rieron de tu fea cara —Tras decir eso le escupió al tipo en la cara ganándose así que la estrellaran contra uno de los autos que estaban cerca, su voz se escuchó muy firme aunque a juzgar por los golpes y la sangre que tenía, debía estar sufriendo mucho, de seguro y le había dolido hasta los huesos hablar.

 _Esa chica tiene agallas, pero no tanto como yo_ —pensó el joven Bakogou.

Aunque debía reconocerle que meterse en problemas por salvar a alguien es algo que no pensó que una chica como ella haría y en cierto modo, eso le recordaba a él.

— ¡Hey! Creo que he visto a esta chica antes —comentó el tipo que la había golpeado hace unos segundos —Es de la academia U.A, la chica rana.

¡Eso era!

Él estaba consciente de que era el tipo más genial de toda la clase e incluso de toda la academia, pero no por ello había pasado por alto algunos Quirks que llamaron mucho su atención, no al inicio sino durante el transcurso del tiempo, especialmente en su salón de clases, aquella chica era la chica rana, el clima no estaba a su favor, la falta de humedad se había convertido en una gran desventaja para ella.

Pero no para él.

—¡VAN A MORIR HIJOS DE PERRA! —ahí estaba su grito de victoria, las reglas le valían poco en ese momento, y en cualquier otro, estaba iracundo y gracias a la larga caminata que había dado, se encontraba sudando en extremo.

La batalla estaba asegurada y en menos de cinco minutos proporcionó una buena cantidad de golpes a la vez que explosiones a los dos tipos.

— ¡Oye tú! —le gritó a Asui quien estaba tendida en el suelo intentando incorporarse — ¡Levántate y escapa, Maldición, yo me encargaré de estos buenos para nada! ¡No te quedes ahí tirada, sólo me estorbas!—exclamó mientras sujetaba del cuello de la camisa a uno y le daba un golpe en la cara.

Fuese cual fuese la reacción de la chica a tales palabras él no la pudo interpretar, primero, porque esquivó un ataque proveniente del otro tipo y segundo, porque por más que quisiera no podría leer la expresión de su rostro.

¿Enojada? ¿Sorda? ¿Idiota?

¿Por qué no se movía?

La miró de reojo mientras lidiaba con uno de ellos y vio como con algo de dificultad ella consiguió levantarse y contrario a todo lo que pensó que haría la chica tomó impulso desde el lugar donde se encontraba y como si lo viera en cámara lenta la pierna izquierda de ella pasó rozando su mejilla derecha y sobre su hombro impactando fuertemente contra el pecho del sujeto del que supuestamente se había encargado en primer lugar.

—Sé lo fuerte que eres, pero su quirk es de resistencia, sus células se recuperan a una velocidad increíble, necesitas poner más precisión en tus ataques, enfócate en su punto débil, el centro de su pecho —Estupefacto porque le dijeran qué y cómo pelear, estuvo a punto de gritarle una innumerable cantidad de groserías a la chica, pero sabía muy bien, que a diferencia de él, a ella le daba igual lo que dijera.

Y eso lo frustraba tanto.

—¡No me digas que hacer! —aunque de todos modos le contestó.

—Parece que no has entendido lo que he dicho, ribbit —le respondió de manera tranquila mientras enrollaba al tipo que derribó anteriormente con su lengua y lo lanzaba bruscamente dentro de un auto —¿Debo pelear por ti?

Esta chica sí que lo lograba sacar de quicio.

—¡Me las vas a pagar, maldita! —una de sus explosiones impactó contra el pecho del otro sujeto dejándolo fuera de combate —¿Lo ves? Lo derroté con mi golpe final y no te atrevas a…¡NO ME IGNORES! —a pesar de que se encontraba hablando ella había comenzado a caminar en la misma dirección a la que se dirigía, cuando lo escuchó decir lo último detuvo su paso y giró para verlo.

—Te daría las gracias, pero no creo que lo recibas de buena forma viniendo de mí.

—¡Yo soy quien decide qué recibo y qué no! —le gritó mientras se acercaba a la peli verde —¡Y que sepas que yo…¡Hey! —un segundo después la pequeña chica rana se desplomó y de no haber sido por él, quien reaccionó a tiempo y la sujetó por la cintura, se habría golpeado contra el duro suelo —¿Así que estás herida? ¿Intentas hacerte la fuerte? Pues el gran Bakugou Katsuki está aquí y no puedes opacarlo porque yo…

—No es eso, ribbit —contestó con su característica cara inexpresiva —Ochako me llamó y dijo que hay una oferta de artículos de montañismo, necesito practicar mi adherencia en todos los terrenos —explicó.

No podía ser cierto, a esa mierda de destino le gustaba gastarle malas bromas.

—Ahora me pregunto ¿Qué hacías en un lugar cómo este? —indagó ella sacándolo de sus pensamientos y mirándolo atentamente.

Qué rayos.

—Eso no te importa —gruñó y posteriormente se arrodilló mostrándole su espaldas — ¿Vas a querer que te ayude o no?

Qué día más extraño estaba teniendo.

.

.

.

 **R** eto

—De manera que a la pequeña Tusyu le encanta la jalea —comentó Yaoyorozu mientras admiraba con gran ilusión la adorable forma de comer que tenía la de grandes ojos —Ciertamente la ternura está impregnada en ti.

—No sé cómo debería tomar tus comentarios, pero gracias Momo —agradeció mientras limpiaba un poco de jalea que tenía en su mejilla.

—Hablando de comida ¿Tienen una favorita u otra que no les agrade? Personalmente no me gustan las hamburguesas, prefiero la comida tradicional de Japón —expuso Ochako ante el grupo de amigos que se encontraban reunidos mientras almorzaban en uno de los extrañamente días normales que tenían en la academia U.A.

Sin villanos.

Sin pruebas.

Solamente una charla entre amigos.

—El pescado —comunicó Tenya —Si tuviera la opción de comerlo o no comerlo, prefiero no hacerlo y degustar un delicioso plato de estofado.

—¡Oh! Eso es bueno ¿Qué tal tú Deku? ¿Hay alguna comida que no te agrade? —preguntó la castaña al oji verde, ruborizándolo por la extrema cercanía que hacía con él.

—B-Bueno, no me desagrada ninguna, pero no cambiaría un tazón de cerdo por nada en el mundo.

—Oh, ya veo —comentó analizando las palabras del chico — ¿Te importa si te traigo uno mañana? Mamá me está enseñando a cocinar y quiero que seas el primero en probar algo que yo haga ¿Qué te parece? —la poseedora del zero gravity no se daba cuenta del impacto que tenía su petición sobre el pobre Midoriya.

—D-De acuerdo —logró contestar intentado no llorar de la emoción.

—Si de comida se trata la carne es lo mejor, no soy amante de los vegetales así que se podría decir que son los que menos me gustan —añadió el peli-rojo kirishima mientras arrancaba un pedazo de carne y lo devoraba.

—Los vegetales son tan importante como la carne para un debido crecimiento, si tu quirk no te lo impide deberías alimentarte correctamente de acuerdo a la pirámide alimenticia —informó la pelinegra introduciendo educadamente un bocado de zanahoria en cuadros a su boca.

—¿Qué hay de ti Asui-san? ¿Hay alguna comida que no te guste? —cuestionó Iida a la del quirk Rana.

—Mientras tenga jalea, lo comeré —informó —Y por favor dime Tsuyu.

—¿No importa lo que sea As- Tsuyu-san? ¿Comerías pescado con jalea?

—Por supuesto.

—¿Incluso hamburguesas con jalea?

—Es de mis favoritos.

—¿Vegetales con jalea?

—Los estoy comiendo ahora.

—Esto es increíble —elogió el de lentes —No se puede negar que recibes una buena alimentación por ese peculiar gusto.

—Es tan varonil, no desprecias nada —admiró Kirishima, vio pasar al rubio mal hablado al lado de la mesa y no dudó en invitarlo.

—¡Hey Bakugou! —lo llamó —¿Quieres comer con nosotros? —Ejirou sorprendió a todos con aquella invitación, llegándolos incluso a incomodar, pues para nadie era un secreto que el de ojos rojos tenía una mala relación con sus compañeros de clases, sin embargo se asombraron al ver como éste simplemente aceptó y tomó asiento junto a ellos, pues esperaban que los rechazaran de alguna mal hablado forma.

Pero no fue así.

Y es que Bakugou Katsuki era consciente de que la chica a la que había ayudado hace unos días estaba compartiendo la mesa con los chicos, llegaron al acuerdo de no comentar nada acerca de la batalla que tuvieron a menos que algún superior preguntara, ninguno deseaba tener problemas, y no es que desconfiara de la chica, pero no quería darle motivos para ir de bocazas hasta algún profesor y lograr que lo suspendieran nuevamente, por supuesto él podría implicarla a ella.

Pero por alguna razón no quería hacerlo.

—Y bueno, estábamos hablando de nuestras comidas favoritas ¿Tienes alguna? —Sabía que al haberlo invitado tenía como deber lidiar con el chico, así que intentó continuar con la charla previa.

—Mientras tenga picante, está bien —comentó a la vez que añadía una buena porción de picante al contenido de su plato —¿Qué demonios miran?

—Esto es interesante —comentó la heroína de la creación —Casualmente tenemos a alguien bajo las mismas condiciones que tú.

—Me importa una mier—¿No es así Tsuyu-chan?

—Así parece —comentó ella tranquilamente.

—¡Esto está como para una competencia! —exclamó entusiasmado el propietario del quirk de endurecer —¡Tsuyu vs Bakugou! ¡Jalea vs Picante! ¿Quién ganará? —los mencionados se miraron por breves segundos, a ninguno le gustaba ser el entretenimiento de sus compañeros, pero por alguna razón…

—¡Acepto! —dijeron al unísono.

.

.

.

—No puedo creerlo, en verdad lo hicieron —el rostro enfermizo de Izuku hizo su aparición al ver la combinación que era el siguiente plato, albóndigas con atún bañadas en mayonesa y yogurt. La competencia que había iniciado como un pequeño encuentro de comida entre los dos había llegado al punto de llamar la atención de una buena cantidad de estudiantes que apostaban a su favorito, incluso algunos profesores estaban presentes siendo que Present Mic se encontraba narrando el evento.

Y es que ninguno daba su brazo a torcer, habían pasado alrededor de veinte extrañas combinaciones de comida, sin embargo esto se convertía en una delicia al añadirle su aditivo favorito.

Picante o jalea.

No importaba

—Es el último, no se me ocurre más nada —informó Ejirou quien había pedido ayuda a cada estudiante que se encontraba en la mesa para que dieran sugerencias, sin embargo llegaron a su límite, a nadie se le ocurría nada más, el plato de Midoriya sería el último.

—Si alguno llega a abandonar, el otro ganará —anunció el profesor de grandes audífonos. Pero de lo que nadie se percataba era de la pequeña sonrisa que tenían los participantes, se miraban como si fueran cómplices de algún tipo de crimen, ninguno apartaba la mirada, se había convertido en una batalla que ninguno estaba dispuesto a perder tan fácilmente.

—¡Inicien!

.

.

.

—¡Has estado asombrosa Asui! —felicitó Momo a quien se había proclamado como la ganadora del encuentro, pues Bakugou estuvo cerca, pero la naturaleza llamó y terminó haciendo explotar la mesa donde se encontraban retirándose en la cortina de humo que se había creado, dejando su plato a medio comer.

—Él es un chico que no acepta la derrota por más clara que esté —fue lo único que comentó respecto al asunto la joven Tsuyu.

.

.

.

 **I** mpávidos

Eran pocas las veces que le habían hecho la pregunta que aquella chica le había hecho, increíble, invencible, indestructible, poderoso, lo mejor de lo mejor, todas esas eran palabras que le servían para describirse a sí mismo, pero

¿Qué los describiera a ambos?

No consideraba que la llamada Asui Tsuyu estuviera descrita por completo con los adjetivos mencionados, pero ella decía que sí.

—¿Sigues pensando? Es sólo mi punto de vista de cualquier forma, es imposible que tú pienses en alguien más —comentó ella caminando sobre uno de los charcos de agua, pues la lluvia aunque era poco, no había acabado —Te lo diré luego de tres intentos y por supuesto eres libre de enojarte, no me importa —le informó, ahora él debía pensar en algo que tuvieran en común, sería fácil mandarla a volar y dejar pasar esa conversación, pero desde aquel día en el depósito de autos él se había percatado de que ella no era como los demás, incluso podría jurar que tenía cierto parecido con él.

Aunque no supiera por qué.

Se sorprendió a sí mismo aceptando que ella lo acompañase durante el camino a casa, después de todo, luego del desastre que se había formado en la cafetería decidieron suspender las clases, no hubo expulsión que valiera, pues estaban bajo la supervisión de un profesor, por lo que seguramente, sería a él a quien estuviesen sermoneando. Al ver cómo el clima había cambiado de un sol radiante y sofocante a una lluvia torrencial, la mayoría de los estudiantes decidieron quedarse en la academia, además de que no estaban preparados ante aquel cambio.

Pero cuando notó como la chica rana tomó sus cosas y se despidió del salón decidió seguirla, no era su naturaleza seguir a los demás, pero estaba intrigado por lo que sea que fuese a hacer ella.

Y aquello lo sorprendió más.

Estaba interesado en alguien que no fuera él.

—A la mierda los tres intentos, dime qué es —la chica sonrió levemente, no con burla, sino con satisfacción.

—Sabía que dirías algo como eso —informó —Creo que a ambos nos importa muy poco lo que las personas piensen de nosotros —expuso —Si creemos que estamos haciendo lo correcto y siguiendo nuestros ideales, el entorno no nos perturbará jamás, por supuesto tenemos nuestra propia personalidad y forma de hacer las cosas, pero eso no cambia mi opinión —se quedó estupefacto ante su respuesta, sin embargo no iba a negar que tenía razón.

Lo que lo hizo sonreír también y por primera vez, fue ella quien no supo interpretar su expresión.

Un fuerte estruendo se escuchó en un edificio adyacente a ellos, se dedicaron una mirada, como si se leyesen sus pensamientos y con un trote y grandes saltos acudieron a ayudar.

Era un trabajo de héroes, después de todo.

.

.

.

 **.:FIN:.**

.

.

.

N/A #2: Este es el primer fic que escribo para este fandom, también es el primero acerca de esta pareja, pero muchos de mis head-canon están proyectados en él xD Utilicé la información en internet acerca del gusto de la comida de cada personaje, por supuesto de los que encontré.

¿Qué si tuve dificultades escribiéndolo?

Por supuesto, la personalidad de Bakugou es un asunto serio, no fue para nada fácil, Tsuyu no se queda atrás, pues al ser un tanto inexpresiva se me hizo difícil describirla, intenté que fueran lo más IC posible, pero admito que hasta yo siento que al final la personalidad de ambos se vio alterada, aunque creo que la situación lo requería.

Espero sinceramente que te haya gustado, eso es lo primordial, Eri-chan has sido una de mis primeras inspiraciones cuando me adentré a cierto fandom, tu arte es adorable y muy hermoso en verdad, me da tanto gusto que lo sigas haciendo nwn/ Tengo que agradecerte el hecho de que me hicieras shippear en BNHA a decir verdad no suelo hacerlo, simplemente disfruto del desarrollo de la historia, pero ahora, además de eso, mis dos personajes favoritos están en un ship que a decir verdad creo que eres pionera en él, y yo me sumo, gracias por simplemente tener la idea de verlos juntos, me hubiese gustado escribir el fic en inglés, pero no estoy tan avanzada en él como para hacerlo, así que también agradezco un montón que hables español, eso en verdad me ha ayudado a darte un regalo.

PD: Por cierto, tomé como referencia el título del último capítulo del manga para realizar el fic y bueno, no sé qué más decir, muchas felicidades.

-Lightkey27 [Key, Kudo Kil (?]


End file.
